


Alma y corazón

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cigarettes, Cocaine, Depression, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Familial Abuse, Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Rebeldía, Sad, Suicide Attempt, kakashi está en la edad dificil, no escucha consejos de su padre, no quiere que le digan qué hacer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Cuando eres joven, sueles tomar decisiones equivocadas que parecen correctas. Aún más cuando tu madre acaba de morir y la única relación que tienes con tu padre es un silencio incómodo y violencia intrafamiliar.Entonces cualquier salida a ese sufrimiento parece atractiva, hasta las adicciones a estupefacientes y las malas influencias. Todo, con tal de escapar.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Sakumo, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Desviado del canon, Sakumo sigue vivo, Kakashi no tiene el ojo de Obito. (Y algunas cosas más pero se va viendo)

Kakashi está cansado de eso. De los gritos, de la forma en la que todo se veía, del polvo y también del pardo tono gris del cabello de su padre.

Él está ahí de nuevo, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y las manchas oscuras debajo de sus ojos. Parece que no ha dormido en días y el nauseabundo olor a alcohol le pica la nariz en el mismo grado que lo hace la mugre.

Sakumo empuja la puerta y se asoma por la rendija, sus ojos rojos y llorosos lo miran unos momentos en súplica, pero Kakashi odia esa cara de autocompasión y lástima, le da náuseas.

— Kakashi... — su voz también le da náuseas, todo sobre él, todo sobre los dos, o sobre todo.

Sakumo sigue hablando, con el pie en la puerta y con las manos temblorosas como un maldito cobarde. Kakashi apenas escucha algo sobre las palabras que le dice y en cambio mueve las páginas de su libro.

Sakumo cierra la boca con un fuerte ruido. Hay costillas asomándose en su pecho y Kakashi decide que es demasiado desagradable que ahora ni siquiera lleve ropa puesta, pero no dice nada, en realidad nunca dice nada.

Es mejor así, piensa. Llevaban días sin hablarse y sin verse, y esa soledad mutua era mejor que sus intentos de conversación.

Nunca habían sido cercanos antes, no más allá de los saludos formales y charlas casuales que habían funcionado bien por años hasta que su madre murió hace no mucho.

Entonces Sakumo había intentado hablar con él, había intentado tomar una actitud _responsable_ que luego de tanto tiempo parecía simplemente ridículo considerando que no había sido un padre, mucho menos un _buen_ padre.

Y Sakumo se había parado delante de Kakashi y le había gritado como si el muy bastardo tuviera derecho. ¿Quién se creía Sakumo para intentar mandar y regañar ahora a Kakashi cuando él era un maldito cobarde sin misiones ni trabajo?

— ¿Podemos hablar?

— No — Kakashi cierra su libro, no estaba leyendo nada pero no quería los discursos de Sakumo, y definitivamente no su asquerosa cara.

— Eres mi hijo, Kakashi, no te pido demasiado, por lo menos escucha lo que tengo que decir y...

— Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? — Kakashi lanza el libro a la puerta, golpeando la madera.

Kakashi odia sus días libres, los odia como odiaba el hecho de que todos los días fueran libres para Sakumo ahora, lo que significaba que los dos terminarían encerrados en la misma casa llenos de miradas incómodas y silencios hostiles.

Si tenía algo de suerte, Sakumo no saldría de la habitación, solo se quedaría encerrado y llorando, bebiendo hasta que no se entendiera más que vómito y Kakashi casi deseara que se ahogue con él.

— Kakashi, ¡soy tu padre y…! — Kakashi rodó los ojos, exasperado.

Extrañaba a mamá, extrañaba la manera en la que Sakumo solo llegaba en la noche y le acariciaba la cabeza, y luego se quedaban en silencio frente al televisor. Entonces no necesitaban hablar, no necesitaban nada de eso porque la tenían a _ella_ y porque eso era mucho mejor que ellos dos.

— ¡¿Y qué?! — Kakashi gritó desde adentro, tomando otro libro para arrojarlo a la puerta.

Cuando mamá murió parecía fácil, los dos solo dijeron algunas cosas por las cuales la extrañaban y luego se quedaron en silencio. Y lo hicieron por más de un mes hasta que Sakumo pareció recordar que _todavía_ era padre de Kakashi y que Kakashi _todavía_ era un niño y necesitaba una familia, por lo que estúpidamente intentó tomar su lugar, o alguna especie de lugar.

 _“No hagas esto”_ había dicho Kakashi un día, cuando Sakumo intentó darle apoyo y se obligó y lo obligó a dejar su habitación _“No eres mamá, no lo hagas”._

Sakumo había fruncido, derrotado y herido, y Kakashi había esperado que volvieran a la normalidad distante, a lamentarse y llorar en soledad y silencio porque ambos tenían una reputación que mantener y eran demasiado orgullosos para admitir que estaban en el _hoyo_.

Sakumo estrelló una botella de alcohol en la pared, no golpeó a Kakashi, pero por unos momentos lo miró de esa manera en la decía _“Esto es tu culpa”._

—Solo quiero hablar con mi propio hijo ¡Debemos arreglar esto! — Kakashi se rió entre dientes, mordaz. ¿Cómo podía arreglar algo que no había existido ni comenzando? Era patético. — Si quieres, podemos salir a comer.

— Por Dios, _no_ — su padre aulló afuera, recargando la frente en la pared.

— Sé que me he equivocado pero… — no, no quería más pretextos, no quería sus cosas sobre “seré un buen padre para ti ahora” mientras seguía alcoholizado y tirado en el piso como el maldito ninja cobarde y traidor que era, sin hacer nada más que provocarle vergüenza y deseos de escapar.

— Es suficiente, _Sakumo_ — no dice la palabra “papá” con él, y no lo hace simplemente para herirlo.

Sakumo dobla las cejas, porque él realmente lo logra, ese distanciamiento es más de lo que puede soportar.

— Si necesitas algo…

— Si necesitara algo, estoy seguro de que no me lo podrías dar tú — suena más herido de lo que quiere, todavía hay un par de lágrimas atoradas en su garganta y luego él solo niega para sí mismo — Así que gracias pero no gracias. No te necesito.

No era mentira, no lo necesitaba, no lo había necesitado antes, cuando tuvo problemas, cuando era un niño pequeño, cuando estuvo lidiando con muchas cosas y Sakumo estuvo demasiado ocupado en algo más. Entonces tuvo a mamá. Ahora Kakashi se tiene a sí mismo.

Los pies descalzos se alejan en el pasillo, solo un poco, y Kakashi escucha el ruido del vidrio estrellándose contra el suelo.

Junta rápidamente sus cosas cuando los pasos de Sakumo se tambalean alrededor porque sabe que eso solo significa que pronto estará ebrio, maldiciendo todo y arrancando trozos de paredes con los puños.

Kakashi toma unas piezas de entrenamiento y luego sale por la ventana, sin decir adiós.

[…]

No tiene muchos sitios a dónde ir. Minato está con Kushina y sus compañeros de equipo parecen ocupados en sus casas, con sus familias que no parecen un rotundo fracaso como la suya.

Termina detrás del distrito Sarutobi, el cual no está amurallado como el distrito Hyuga pero todavía está rodeado por un pequeño borde de piedras encaladas que le da algo de privacidad.

Ahí está Asuma de nuevo, recargado en la barda y con un pequeño cigarro bailando en sus labios.

— ¿Otra vez problemas con tu padre? — la pregunta de Asuma se corta entre el humo de su boca.

— Lo mismo digo — Kakashi se recarga en la pared, con las manos apoyadas en la barda de piedra.

— Sí, es horrible vivir con Hiruzen — el humo barre sus palabras mientras el pequeño cilindro arde y brilla en la punta.

— No puede ser peor que mi padre — Kakashi baja la cabeza para mirar la grava debajo de sus pies — Está ebrio y llorando todo el día, como si fuera la maldita víctima.

— Mnh —Asuma silba y nuevamente expulsa el humo que sale de entre sus labios arrugados — Mi padre me habla como si todavía fuera un niño pequeño, para él siempre seré un maldito inútil incapaz de hacer algo por sí mismo. Por lo menos Sakumo te deja en paz.

— Por lo menos tu padre es el Hokage y no un cobarde traidor — sus palabras arden en su boca, Kakashi sabe que a pesar de todo Hiruzen todavía está ahí, todavía _es_ alguien.

Asuma se encoge de hombros y toma el último trozo del cigarro hasta tirar la colilla en el piso. Kakashi puede ver el tono amarillo que están adquiriendo sus dientes, ahora Asuma siempre huele de esa manera amarga y picante a cenizas, a donde quiera que va.

— ¿Te ayuda en algo? — Kakashi mueve los ojos a la pequeña colilla que arde en el piso, quemando con un tono suave el pasto.

Asuma se encoge de hombros. Los dos saben que lo hace solo por molestar a Hiruzen, por demostrarle que tener quince lo hace lo suficientemente grande, para dejarle claro que puede hacer lo que quiera y que también va a hacer lo quiera.

— Me ayuda a relajarme… creo — Asuma suelta aire limpio por primera vez y luego busca de forma inquieta la cajetilla de cigarros en la bolsa de su chaleco —. ¿Quieres probar?

Extiende la caja, mientras palpa su pantalón por su encendedor.

Kakashi levanta la mano para rechazarlo, como muchas otras veces, porque el olor del humo le recordaba a las velas del funeral de su madre y al fuego que se la llevó.

Es por el recuerdo de Sakumo que lo toma, por la manera en la que le gritó la última vez, por la desesperación ahogada de saber que volvería a casa y él estaría ahí todavía, eternamente insoportable. No significaba nada para ninguno de los dos ser familia, y estaba harto de que Sakumo fingiera que le importaba todavía.

— Bien — sus dedos se aprietan en el papel blanco, sintiendo el calor del fuego en la cara cuando Asuma lo encendió en su boca.

Kakashi se ahogó con la primera calada y escupió, pero la segunda inhalación estuvo bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi guarda la cajetilla de cigarros debajo de su pantalón antes de abrir la puerta de su casa y entrar, lo que de alguna manera parecía _desafortunado_.

Supuso que tendría que tener más cuidado guardando el pequeño cuadrado con cilindros dentro su ropa si quería ahorrarse más tonterías como las que le había dicho Minato esa tarde.

Él había encontrado la cajetilla de cigarros en el chaleco de Kakashi y luego había hablado mucho tiempo sobre las cosas que tenía que hacer y las que _no_ tenía que hacer. Y todo ese tiempo lo había mirado de una forma que Kakashi detestaba.

Fue algo tonto ser tratado como un niño. Era algo estúpido. Kakashi asintió y bajó la cabeza, diciendo lo que su maestro quería escuchar. Después Minato guardó la caja para sí mismo, con ese gesto agrio como si dijera "¿de qué lado estás?"

Kakashi no estaba dispuesto a fingir que aceptaba las cosas que decía Minato, o su padre, o _quién fuera_ , pero aun así se mordió la lengua y no dijo "Del que se me dé la gana" como pensó. 

De todos modos, Kakashi ya era un jounin y él podía hacer lo que quisiera incluso si a su maestro "súper perfección" le desagradaba, por lo que apenas estuvo lejos de Minato compró otra cajetilla en la tienda y luego la guardó entre sus cosas.

No necesitaba los entrenamientos con su equipo de todos modos, así que llevaba algunos días faltando a los encuentros mientras iba a esconderse detrás de los árboles del campo de entrenamiento a fumar.

— Kakashi, ¿dónde estabas? — la voz de su padre sale de las sobras, lo cual es una desgracia porque Kakashi casi había esperado que todavía estuviera tirado y ahogado en el piso, a punto de agonizar, lo que hubiera sido un milagro.

— ¿Qué te importa? — Kakashi suelta, esperando un grito por parte de su padre o una pelea, pero Sakumo solo se queda ahí con ese rostro _tonto_ que tiene cuando todavía no está lo suficientemente ebrio.

A Kakashi le revuelve las tripas esa actitud, él prefiere los gritos, él quiere que Sakumo tire cosas y ambos se digan insultos porque es más fácil de esa manera. Cuando peleaban por lo menos parecían un poco sinceros y podían desquitar su ira físicamente. El silencio siempre era mucho peor.

— Hueles a humo — las sombras de los ojos de Sakumo se ven más grandes, y también se ve más delgado que antes, el resultado total del fracaso y la falta de comida.

— Sí, ¿y? — el gesto de Sakumo se tuerce un poco, como si fuera a gritarle que era un imbécil y a buscar en él los cigarros que sabía que llevaba encima (lo que tal vez Kakashi _quería_ que pasara) pero solo bajó los hombros un poco más.

— Hijo… — Kakashi suspira y niega. El aumento en el alcohol le estaba quemando las neuronas a Sakumo, ya ni siquiera era un desafío, ahora solo era aburrido.

— No es tu problema, ¿sí? — empuja a su padre a un lado y luego se mueve a la puerta de su habitación.

— Kakashi, espera… — nuevamente tuerce los ojos, ¿qué quería? ¿Una estúpida y emotiva charla de responsabilidad por parte de una escoria?

— ¡Vete a la mierda! — grita, justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

[...]

Parece un poco afortunado cuando despierta y Sakumo no está.

Es uno de esos muy remotos días donde sale a comprar algunas cosas con ese rostro de fantasma y las piernas temblando como hilos prendidos a sus pies.

Camina a la cocina buscando la caja de cigarros en su pantalón. Por lo menos puede hacer eso mientras su padre no está y no tendrá que salirse al callejón de enfrente a fumar algo.

Pasa los pies por los montones de basura del pasillo y patea un nuevo montón de ropa.

No habían limpiado nada desde que su madre murió. Kakashi se encogió de hombros cuando Sakumo lo miró y le dijo "limpia tu habitación y levanta las cosas que usas" algún tiempo atrás.

Ese no era su maldito problema, por lo que no tenía la mínima intención de hacerlo.

"Es mi habitación, lo que suceda ahí a ti no te importa" Kakashi había soltado en la cara de Sakumo y luego él se había quedado temblando en el pasillo antes de soltar un golpe a la pared.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos se había molestado en hacer nada. Se turnaban la cocina para no verse y con el tiempo ninguno de los dos hacía más que estar encerrados en sus habitaciones. Lo cual en realidad era patético.

Se sienta en la única silla libre y finalmente alcanza el encendedor de su bolsillo.

No necesita mirar en el refrigerador para saber que no hay nada para comer _otra vez_ , así que solo le da una calada al cigarro y mira la nube transparente que sube hasta el techo.

Le gusta la soledad de la casa, le recuerda a cuando esperaba a que sus padres regresaran de una misión de las que siempre parecían felices y orgullosos.

Su madre siempre llegaba antes, ella llevaba comida y Kakashi esperaba en la mesa a que le sirviera su platillo favorito. Eran felices entonces, al menos lo eran ellos dos. 

Ahora no es muy diferente a un maldito basurero y ellos dos unos pobres infelices que estaban llenándose de moho, lo cual era una maldita mierda.

Por eso Kakashi pasaba mucho tiempo fuera, no era que su padre le hubiera dicho que no lo quería ahí, pero Kakashi simplemente lo _asumió._

Era por la manera en la que lo miraba, como si le desagradara su presencia. E incluso ahora a Kakashi le costaba mantener la vista mucho tiempo sobre Sakumo antes de querer escapar.

Sabía que no lo había preocupado en absoluto porque Sakumo siempre había pensado que Kakashi era lo suficientemente fuerte o _maduro_ , y no se dio cuenta de que Kakashi había estado rogando un poco de atención a unos pasos de él.

Aun así, se había quedado sentado en la sala frente a la televisión y el ruido de las botellas de alcohol en el piso esperando que algo cambiara.

Tomó una bocanada de humo y exhaló una diminuta nube. Había pasado mucho tiempo en esa silla en completo silencio y se dio cuenta con el paso de los días que ya no parecía interesado en decirle nada. Tal vez porque no había nada para decirle. No a él.

Entonces solo terminó por vivir en la calle día a día, como si hubiera hecho algo para merecer ese maldito trato.

Saca otro cigarrillo de la caja. No es un asqueroso adicto como Asuma pero le gusta esa sensación, el humo calentando su pecho y su boca, porque Kakashi no ha sentido más que frío los últimos meses y el humo es reconfortante en alguna medida, así que solo se queda en ese momento por algún tiempo, mirando al humo etéreo irse, lo hace desear desvanecerse también.

Después de un par de horas el ruido de la reja principal lo hace apagar el cigarro y guarda la caja en su pantalón justo antes de levantarse y salir corriendo.

Sakumo apenas lo mira cuando cruzan en la entrada y Kakashi ignora el leve saludo y el hecho de que su padre lleva una botella de alcohol debajo de la chaqueta.

— Kakashi, ¿vas a ir con Minato? — dice Sakumo con su general tono simple y tembloroso, pero Kakashi no respondió.

[...]

Esta vez termina caminando solo hasta el borde de la aldea. Asuma está por ahí, persiguiendo a Kurenai, lo que hace que Kakashi sienta un soplo de risa atorado en su pecho porque todavía cree que ella es demasiado para alguien a quien vio escupir una colilla de cigarro entera manchada de sangre.

De todos modos, estaba mejor de esa manera, siempre había preferido la soledad.

Se sienta en el borde del piso y busca de nuevo la caja de cigarros, respirando el hilo mohoso y picante del humo cuando la pequeña punta empieza a arder amarga, mucho más viva que el atardecer.

— ¿Eso te hace sentir un niño grande? — la voz de un hombre canta a sus espaldas y Kakashi se gira un poco para ver a tres hombres con máscaras de ANBU a unos metros, con unos pequeños cigarros sin filtro enganchados a sus dedos.

— Tengo quince, soy grande — una risa grupal respondió a sus palabras y Kakashi gruñó.

Ya era suficiente con las burlas de su padre y también ya era suficiente con la mierda de su vida como para soportar a un grupo de idiotas.

Se levantó y tomó sus cosas con la intención de marcharse, pero el pequeño grupo ya se había arrastrado hacia él.

— ¿Así que eres un chico grande?— dijo uno de ellos, y luego movió un poco su máscara para inhalar un poco de ese rollo blanco que olía realmente diferente al tabaco habitual.

— Lo soy — Kakashi apretó la caja de cigarros en su mano.

— ¿No eres ese chico, el hijo del colmillo blanco?

El colmillo blanco. Kakashi odiaba ese apodo, ahora odiaba todo sobre ese nombre que un día lo llenó de orgullo y que significaba algo más allá de un sinónimo para _fracasado_.

— ¿Y qué? — Kakashi ladró y apagó el cigarro contra el piso en un movimiento furioso — No significa nada para mí.

Los tipos volvieron a reírse, pero la risa sonaba sofocada y diluida, como si no tuvieran la capacidad de reunir el aire suficiente para burlarse de él.

— Relájate mocoso — el tipo tiró otro hilo de humo gris que le recordó al cabello colgado y triste de Sakumo, lo cual le revolvió las tripas — ¿Estas escapando de él?— preguntó, pero Kakashi no dijo nada.

— Mnh — el del fondo se movió la máscara y le susurró algo a su compañero, parecían jóvenes, no mucho más que él.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos enseñas que eres un chico grande? — el hombre se sentó en el piso, donde había estado Kakashi.

Kakashi quiso darse la vuelta e ignorarlos, parecían estar fuera de sí y había notado que los cigarros estaban enrollados a mano, lo que probablemente significaba que lo que estaban consumiendo no era legal.

Pero Kakashi no quería llegar a casa, porque en casa hacía frío, porque en casa no hablaba con nadie y solo se recostaría en la cama de su habitación a recordar la voz de su madre mientras escuchaba a su padre llorar del otro lado de la puerta. Y nada de eso servía de nada.

Regresó sobre el piso, a un lado de los hombres que ya estaban extendiendo un pequeño rollo para él.

— Está un poco fuerte así que ten cuidado — dijo el primero entre dientes y luego golpeó el fondo del cilindro para Kakashi.

— Sí, sí — rodó los ojos, sarcástico, y apretó el papel blanco entre sus dedos.

— Todos en ANBU lo hacemos — uno de los tres hombres habló y levantó la máscara hasta su nariz — Así que no tengas miedo.

Kakashi enarcó una ceja y luego miró a los tres detenidamente. Se veían solitarios y tristes, con rostro a medias que parecían más estáticos que sus máscaras de ANBU.

— Te ves como la mierda — murmuró el primero y bajó las manos para recostarse en el piso — Eso te ayudará. Me ayudaba cuando mi padre llegaba tarde y golpeaba a mi madre — se rió — Así que supongo que te ayudará a ti también.

Kakashi ignoró su risa seca y luego sacó su encendedor del bolsillo derecho.

Dudó unos segundos, con las manos temblando suavemente y el rumor de las voces de los chicos a sus espaldas, soltando mierda sobre sus familias.

 _¿Qué más da?_ Kakashi encendió la punta y dio un fuerte suspiro que lo ahogó, pero de inmediato sintió un golpe de neblina, puro y tranquilizador.

Felicidad. Paz. _Placer_. Las cosas que nunca tuvo en casa.

Al menos no después de mamá.

Cerró los ojos y dio un segundo golpe.

Y todo se sintió como si hubiera estado mucho mejor.

Aunque él sabía que no.


	3. Chapter 3

Hay humo por todas partes cuando abre los ojos. Está en el piso, sobre piedras y escombros que le están picando las costillas.

Kakashi se mueve un poco, con cuidado, porque tiene cortaduras extrañas en las manos y golpes en los brazos que no recordaba del día ayer.

Siente una oleada de ascos cuando se endereza y un sudor frío le recorre el cuello y la espalda hasta empapar su camisa.

La luz brilla, por lo que podría ser más de mediodía pero ha perdido la noción de las horas y los días desde hace algún tiempo, así que niega y se recarga en la pared sucia, pintada de tabiques y grafitis que apestaba a orina.

Hay un par de tipos al lado, tres hombres y dos mujeres que están inclinados en el pasto, rodeados por lo que parece vómito y una capa de sudor.

Se habían estado riendo anoche, fumaron hierba, inhalaron cocaína y luego alguien le había inyectado algo en el brazo a Kakashi, lo que en ese momento se había sentido _realmente_ bien.

Pero ahora se siente perdido y desubicado y le duelen las venas del brazo derecho.

Los mira un momento, indiferente, porque apenas sabe algo de ellos además de lo que se gritan estando drogados.

Es su manera de desahogarse y celebrar. Para ellos la vida en esos momentos era fácil. Hablan en voz alta, se ríen de todo, con risas falsas y provocadas por la mierda alucinógena que estén tomando en el día y luego solo se quedan hundidos cada uno en el borde de sus crisis, agobiados por sus alucinaciones.

Pero esos tipos siempre tienen cosas interesantes para venderle, así que entonces estaba bien.

Levanta su chaleco del nido de polvo y por unos momentos se detiene a mirar a la mujer cercana. No está seguro de que esté respirando, pero vagamente recuerda que anoche ella decidió inyectarse tres raciones de lo que sea que esa mierda haya sido, así que no era su problema.

Se arrastra afuera del cuarto abandonado en el que se había llevado acabo la reunión y acaricia distraídamente su brazo derecho, sobre la vena hinchada que todavía ardía como el infierno, pero por el efecto definitivamente había valido la pena.

No dice adiós cuando se va porque de todos modos no va a acordarse mucho de ellos en un rato, o en un par de minutos, porque algo de todo lo que consumía lo estaba haciendo olvidar.

Tres pasos más adelante Kakashi vomita sobre el tronco de un árbol antes de que nuevamente pueda caminar.

[...]

Trata de arreglarse el chaleco cuando alcanza la reja de su casa y guarda sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Se siente mareado y asqueado, no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que comió pero se muere de hambre y las tripas le hacen un ruido raro.

Abre la puerta para encontrarse con Sakumo, acostado en el sofá y con los ojos perdidos en una botella de alcohol.

— Mnh — Kakashi cierra la puerta y siente otro golpe caliente en el estómago, como si hubiera tragado un puño de piedras — Estoy en casa.

— ¿Acaso ya se te acabó la marihuana? — Sakumo lo mira apenas, de esa manera en la que parece lleno de rencor.

Kakashi ignora su tono ácido y sus ojos burlones y se arrastra un poco por la habitación, con una mano sobre el estómago que comenzaba a arderle.

— ¿Hay algo de comer? — no le gustó su tono bajo y débil, pero no se sentía con muchas fuerza para nada más.

— Eres lo suficientemente grande para drogarte, así que supongo que eres lo suficientemente grande para cocinarte algo, ¿no? — Kakashi rodó los ojos y sintió otro golpe en el estómago, necesitaba comer.

Sin embargo, no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo y no quería estar en la misma habitación que su padre así que comenzó a moverse de regreso por el pasillo.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Sakumo lo miró sobre el hombro, con una sonrisa cretina y los ojos empolvados.

— A mi habitación, no soporto ver tu maldita cara — Kakashi alcanzó la puerta a tiempo para evitar la botella que Sakumo le lanzó.

— ¡Imbécil! — escuchó a su padre, pero Kakashi lo ignoró y solo se arrastró lentamente hasta su cama.

[...]

— ¡Kakashi! — El grito de su padre lo despierta, lo que es una desgracia porque al primer instante de conciencia siente de nuevo el golpe de sus tripas retorciéndose en su interior — ¡Están tocando la maldita puerta! ¡Abre de una puta vez!

Se escuchan los pies de Sakumo por la casa, arrastrándose por el pasillo antes de azotar la puerta de su habitación.

Kakashi se levanta apenas, con la cabeza dándole una vuelta completa y las ideas volviéndose un nudo extraño que se apretaba y desbarataba de forma dolorosa.

Muy lejanamente escuchó la madera de la entrada ser golpeada y arrastró sus pasos difícilmente hasta que alcanzó la puerta.

— Mnh, ¿sí? — Kakashi pestañeó en la oscuridad antes de reconocer a Gai del otro lado.

— Kakashi, ¿qué tal? — Gai sonrió fuertemente, de esa manera que parecía _demasiado_ , y Kakashi sintió que alguien humano sería incapaz de eso, o al menos alguien como él, porque en ese instante le dolían hasta los dientes.

— Yo, Gai — sus palabras se ahogaron con unas furiosas agruras y un nuevo apretón en el vientre.

— Minato dijo que pasara para ver si estabas bien — Gai habla alto, lo que le recuerda a la manera en la que había estado gritando anoche.

— Mmh... estoy bien — Kakashi niega y luego siente sus manos temblar, el frío parece entrar por sus huesos rápidamente.

— Eso le dije — Gai se encoge de hombros, un poco — ¡Mi rival es un joven lleno de energía! — Kakashi quiso reír con eso, porque Gai seguía siendo inocente, como un pequeño niño ajeno a todo lo demás.

— Sí, como sea — Kakashi aprieta la puerta y la mueve, pero Gai la detiene un poco y sus ojos parecen mirar hacia atrás.

— ¡¿Te gustaría salir un rato?! Has estado ocupado últimamente y no hemos podido tener un nuevo desafío así que estaba pensando que podríamos...

— ¿Tienes comida? — Kakashi aprieta los ojos, resistiendo el dolor.

— ¿Ah? Sí, en casa — Gai pone los pies firmes de nuevo en el suelo — ¿Quieres venir?

Kakashi mira detrás, al pasillo oscuro y a la basura en las esquinas, con su padre como un monstruo en la habitación.

— Diablos, _sí_.

[...]

Kakashi había sentido mucha hambre, pero cuando ve la comida frente a él en realidad siente un poco de náuseas.

Revuelve las cosas de todos modos, el arroz parece blando y come un poco, agradeciendo su sabor porque su boca había sabido a vómito por los últimos cinco días.

Gai está quieto a su lado, con las manos juntas en sus piernas y una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

Kakashi detesta esta caridad, él no es del tipo que pediría eso pero últimamente no ha tenido tiempo ni cabeza para pensar en absolutamente nada.

— ¿Qué tal está? — Gai sonríe suavemente, sobre la mesa tradicional tendida en el suelo.

Gai había tenido la decencia de tomar distancia cuando su madre murió. Sabía que él notaba su cansancio y sus náuseas, pero Gai solo parecía demasiado agradable como para fingir no mirarlas porque posiblemente solo asumía que seguía demasiado triste desde que su madre se fue.

— Está bueno — Kakashi toma un trozo de carne y lo muerde.

La sensación le da asco pero retiene las náuseas y termina de tragar. Todo le sabe a polvo ahora, como si las cosas alrededor se hubieran vuelto solo una bocanada de humo.

— Me alegra — Gai le da un suave asentimiento.

Se siente tranquilo estando con él, aunque no han salido mucho últimamente, aun así, es el único que no lo mira con ojos acusadores y no reafirma el hecho de que huele a humo todo el tiempo o que tiene los ojos rojos.

Kakashi detesta eso, la cara preocupada de Minato y el rostro acusador de su padre, como si el maldito alcohólico tuviera alguna especie de derecho a reprochar.

— Tengo frío — Kakashi dejó los palillos a un lado y movió las manos en la mesa.

Se deslizó sobre el suelo, lentamente, hasta que recargó la cabeza en las piernas cruzadas de Gai.

Si no hubiera estado drogado se hubiera dado cuenta del puchero doloroso de su amigo, pero Kakashi decidió que todavía era el efecto de la cocaína picando en algún lugar en el fondo de su cabeza.

— ¿Quieres una manta? — Kakashi negó. Era tan bueno como tonto, atento y cálido, como una niña rara.

Kakashi se rió de su propio pensamiento. Sí, una niña rara y enamorada corriendo tras él.

Tomó su ropa y la apretó, su mejilla contra la pierna cálida de Gai. Sentía un pequeño y extraño pánico creciendo en su estómago y sentía ganas de gritar, pero solo se quedó en el suelo.

Estaba bien ahí, porque al menos Gai no era como Sakumo, sino más bien como el humo de las mierdas ilegales que respiraba todo el tiempo.

Humo del cigarro. Liviano. _Cálido._


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi está totalmente perdido y la cabeza le da vueltas sobre las cosas borrosas de su alrededor. Todavía sostiene el pequeño cigarro en sus manos mientras se ahoga en el humo del entorno. Junta de nuevo el papel en su boca, mojándolo con su saliva, y está vez da una inhalación profunda hasta que los sentidos parecen irse más lejos que él y cierra los ojos hundiendo la pieza hasta que el calor le lastima la lengua.

El tipo detrás de él le está lamiendo el cuello y la espalda. Kakashi quiere apartarlo, pero está en medio de un estado de euforia y crisis producto de la mierda de hoy, así que solo aprieta los ojos y lo deja hacer como el pobre hijo de puta que era.

Después de todo, ellos tenían un trato. Kakashi dejaba que el anciano lo tocara y a cambio obtenía un poco de cocaína gratis, lo cual en realidad estaba valiendo la pena.

Lanzó una mirada paranoica al fondo del callejón y apretó los dientes cuando el tipo hizo algo en la parte baja de su cuerpo que Kakashi no quiso entender.

Mordió la base del cigarro y luego mordió su dedo hasta que probó la sangre y escuchó voces que no estaban ahí en realidad.

La mayoría de sus sentidos estaban adormecidos y atormentados por el placer, así que solo volvió a recargarse en el contenedor de basura mientras esperaba.

— Ten, maldita ramera — el hombre se movió fuera y le arrojó una pequeña bolsa con polvo blanco que Kakashi recogió.

No dijo nada cuando el tipo le escupió la cara y simplemente se quedó con las piernas temblorosas y la entrepierna mojada en la soledad del callejón.

Todavía escuchaba las voces en su cabeza, diciendo cosas raras, o cosas que eran incómodamente ciertas.

No había estado tomando misiones últimamente y Sakumo era una mierda desempleada, lo que lo había dejado sin dinero para comprar drogas y había tomado el camino que parecía más fácil.

Kakashi se tambalea y junta su ropa, que está hundida en charcos de orina y lo hace percibir el olor a excremento y desperdicio del basurero.

Se rió suavemente entre la soledad, porque quizá pertenecía a ese sitio lleno de ratas y basura, él y su padre, y el maldito y jodido mundo entero también.

Le cuesta caminar cuando se pone de pie y se viste. Al parecer la mierda de este día lo estaba poniendo nervioso y sintió sus manos temblar en sus costados cuando las guardó en sus bolsillos.

No quería terminar como la chica que quemó el hospital o como el tipo que se hirió a sí mismo, pero de pronto ninguna de las dos cosas sonaba tan mal.

Se movió fuera del callejón lentamente, sin ser consciente de su apariencia deplorable y patética ni del hecho de que le dolía el jodido culo.

Apretó la pequeña bolsa de cocaína en su mano derecha y volvió a reafirmar el hecho de que _realmente_ valía la pena, eso sí quería usar el dinero que le quedaba para _algo más_.

[...]

Regresa a su casa porque ha estado dos días afuera y no tiene otro lugar para dormir que no esté lleno de cucarachas e insectos.

Él arrastra los pies dentro y luego percibe de nuevo esas risas en su cabeza que lo estaban persiguiendo desde el callejón.

— Kakashi — le cuesta mirar a Sakumo, como si fuera algo extraño, y luego sus ojos enfocan la botella de vidrio en su mano derecha — ¿Dónde mierda has estado?

Kakashi quiere gritar y responderle, porque parece una buena oportunidad para desahogarse y pelear, pero se estaba sintiendo demasiado nervioso y la voz en su cabeza estaba hablando muy alto.

— Minato ya me dijo que no has ido con él en más de un mes, ¿dónde has estado? ¿Qué maldita porquería te estás metiendo?

Quiso rodar los ojos ante las palabras de Sakumo pero sintió una presión en el pecho. Lo que sea que hubieran puesto hoy en el maldito cigarro lo estaba poniendo demasiado ansioso y sintió ganas de vomitar.

— Solo quiero dormir — lo miró a través de la bruma con algo que esperaba que fuera súplica.

Sus manos se agitaron violentamente y Kakashi solo deseaba poder arrastrarse a su cama, inhalar el resto de cocaína que llevaba encima y dormir.

— ¡Estoy cansado de esto! ¡Vuelve a las malditas misiones de una vez! — Sakumo habló alto y Kakashi quiso sentirse enojado, pero realmente se estaba sintiendo muy mal y lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación.

— No me digas qué hacer — su voz sonó áspera y extraña, hueca, mucho menos hostil de lo que esperó.

— Soy tu padre y te voy a decir que hacer, porque parece que eres demasiado estúpido para hacerlo tú mismo.

Kakashi apretó los ojos y buscó el respaldo del sillón a tientas, abrumado por el ruido de su corazón.

— Vete a la mierda, ¿quieres? Déjame en paz — sus pies se arrastraron por el piso e intentó pasar de largo a Sakumo, pero se topó con su cuerpo como una pared.

— No tienes por qué hacer esto, simplemente vuelve con tu equipo y a tus misiones, y si necesitas...

— ¡Déjame solo! ¡No quiero nada de ti! — la voz en su cabeza sonó más fuerte y la ansiedad que le generaba estar cerca de Sakumo se estaba convirtiendo en algo peligroso y grande en su interior — ¡No eres nadie! ¡No pudiste completar la misión y no pudiste salvar a mamá! ¡Y ahora no eres nadie!

Esta vez la botella de alcohol se estrella en su brazo y Kakashi se tambalea contra la pared, sintiendo las manos entumidas y mirando todo a través de una extraña neblina desenfocada.

— ¡Deja de culparme! — la voz de Sakumo baila y Kakashi apenas lo escucha porque se está mareando aún más — Siempre estás ahí con esa mirada de odio como si tuviera la culpa de todo. ¡Yo no maté a tu madre! ¡Y no eres el único que está sufriendo, maldita sea!

La reacción de su mente es soltar basura pero no puede, no con la ansiedad por la cocaína subiendo en su garganta y el dolor ardoroso en las tripas.

Sakumo se acerca a Kakashi con el puño apretado y sube la mano como si fuera a soltar otro golpe.

Kakashi cerró los ojos y se preparó para la golpiza, para los gritos y el ruido de la botella estrellándose en su cuerpo una y otra vez.

Pero es precisamente ese gesto lo que hace que Sakumo vuelva en sí mismo. Kakashi lucía como un pequeño perro que te roba la comida pero no puedes golpearlo porque parece que ya ha sido golpeado demasiado.

— Kakashi... yo... — los pies de Sakumo se tambalean y Kakashi aprovecha ese momento para levantarse y deslizarse a su habitación.

— Ojalá hubieras muerto tú en lugar de mamá — dice antes de alcanzar la puerta.

— ¡Kakashi! ¡Espera! — Sakumo se pega en su entrada y comienza a intentar girar la perilla.

Él solo ignora sus gritos y saca la pequeña bolsa de cocaína de su chaleco.

Iba a tomar ahí mismo, sobre su escritorio, así que mueve las cosas de lugar y las tira al piso como si no significara nada.

Las manos le tiemblan cuando rompe la bolsa y saca el polvo blanco. Se da cuenta que no siente los brazos y por un momento solamente ve negro antes de volver a la realidad.

Pestaña cuando lo que ve es la fotografía de su madre, con sus mejillas rojas y la sonrisa suave, una sonrisa que no estaba enferma como la suya, carcajadas provocadas por los estupefacientes y no por diversión real.

Sintió un ataque de risa repentino y luego las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos antes de que girara la vista a la ventana abierta, donde estaba Gai, seguramente buscándolo por un inocente desafío.

— Kakashi, ¿pasa algo? — su padre golpeaba la puerta todavía y los ojos de Gai se inundaron de esa mierda que todos le daban ahora _"Lo estás haciendo mal y yo bien"._

— No — Kakashi guardó de un manotazo la cocaína en el cajón y luego trepó a la ventana para salir a su patio junto a Gai — Vámonos.

[...]

El entrenamiento en realidad no sonaban tan mal.

A veces el ejercicio ayudaba a contrarrestar la ansiedad provocada por las drogas, así que se arrastró con Gai hasta el campo de entrenamiento.

La cabeza la daba vueltas todavía y las manos estaban temblando en un par de puños flojos.

— ¿Estás listo? — Gai se escuchaba lejano, entre bruma, y Kakashi asintió vagamente mientras intentaba enfocar sus pies.

Apenas hubo un intercambio lento y soso de golpes cuando Kakashi sintió un dolor inusualmente fuerte en la cabeza y se tiró al piso.

— ¡Kakashi, ¿qué pasa?!— se giró contra el pasto, la cabeza le dio una vuelta completa y sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte posterior de la nuca.

Bajó su máscara de un manotazo cuando se sintió ahogado y luego miró una mancha de sangre en sus manos que escurría hasta el piso.

— Te está sangrando la nariz — Gai se arrodilló a su lado — Pero, no te golpeé, ¿o sí?

No. Gai no lo había golpeado, ni siquiera lo tocó, pero Kakashi ciertamente _estaba_ sangrando.

Los nervios se hicieron más grandes junto a la euforia y el vértigo y se dobló al frente mientras vomitaba. Y todo lo que vomitó era solo un puñado de sangre arterial.

— ¡Kakashi! — Gai gritó, pero su voz se escuchó oculta entre las risas de su mente, espesa y cálida, antes de que perdiera la conciencia.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando abre los ojos, no está sorprendido de no encontrar a su padre.

Las luces del hospital lo reciben y pestañea contra las lámparas, sobre el ruido del monitor.

El dolor se ha ido por completo y Kakashi suspira tembloroso contra la máscara de oxígeno. Ahora siente las manos y sus piernas, y desgraciadamente también siente la culpa creciendo en algún lugar.

— Estarás bien — la voz de Gai raspa sus oídos desde su lado izquierdo.

— Mnh... sí — le cuesta mover los ojos pero de todos modos lo ve.

— Dijeron que estabas drogado — Kakashi suspira contra la máscara y tira de sus párpados.

Está casi seguro de que debería decir algo, en cambio solo mueve lentamente la cabeza hacia el otro lado para evitar verlo porque todos los recuerdos se estaban volviendo una bolsa incómoda de papel atascada en su garganta.

— ¿Lo estabas? — la voz de Gai es baja y Kakashi la odia.

Aprieta más los ojos y no dice nada, al mismo tiempo piensa en lo que dirá su padre sobre todo esto y la idea lo hace estremecerse.

— Solo dime, Kakashi... _por favor_ — Gai se inclinó hacia adelante y Kakashi giró el rostro a él, esperando gritarle, porque ya podía imaginar la mirada de Gai, ese tono de reproche y regaño, esa mierda altanera con la que lo había visto Minato últimamente, de esa forma en la que todos lo hacían, creyéndose mejores, diciéndole qué hacer, como lo habían hecho sus compañeros y toda la gente que conocía.

Pero el gesto de Gai es solo un puñado de dolorosa y sincera preocupación que casi lo toma desprevenido.

Kakashi pestañea y gira los ojos para concentrarse en el fondo de la pared, sintiendo el suero en sus venas, que era ligero, a diferencia de las drogas.

— Lo estaba — no sabe porque lo dice, pero la idea lo hace sentirse ahogado y lo desanima.

— ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? Niega, no lo sabe. O no quiere saberlo, y siente el rostro caliente porque hasta ahora todos le habían dicho qué tenía que dejarlas, que tenía que seguir, pero nadie le había preguntado el porqué.

— Se murió mi madre, ¿correcto? — fue un buen resumen, directo, y lo hizo reírse entre dientes, casi demasiado cruel.

— Kakashi... eso fue hace un año.

— ¿Mnh? Sí, ¿y? — de pronto siente la rabia subiendo, una rabia que iba especialmente dirigida a él mismo y lo llenó de ganas de darse un puño en la cara.

— Que deberías poder seguir — Gai se cernió un poco más — Déjame ayudarte.

— ¡Como si pudieras! — Kakashi giró el brazo, lastimándose con la aguja — ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Revivir a mi madre? ¿Cambiarla por mí o por Sakumo? ¿Cómo vas a arreglar esto, eh?

Gai tuerce las cejas y luego su rostro parece caer, solo un poco. Kakashi lo mira a los ojos fijamente, a ese brillo extraño e inusual que está muy lejano a la decepción y al reproche al que estaba acostumbrado.

Le toma un momento comprender que se trataba de una especie de esperanza o fe. Entonces Gai realmente no lo despreciaba, todavía incapaz de aborrecer a un maldito drogadicto como él.

— No te metas— siseó y tomó aire como si pudiera tomar un puñado de humo — Vete a la mierda tú también y déjame en paz.

Gai se tensó un poco y Kakashi esperaba que fuera suficiente para que se marchara. No podía admitir debilidad ahora, pero era cierto que su madre estaba muerta y que su padre nunca tuvo nada para él, pero el pequeño hueco que le hacía sentir la mirada de Gai lo lleno de miedo, porque probablemente solo haría que la gente lo repudiara, sino es que lo habían hecho ya.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Kakashi sintió una sensación desagradable con eso.

— Drogas, depresión — él suspiró — Eso es todo.

— Kakashi… ¿qué esperabas con esto? ¿Morir también? — no hay ironía en su pregunta, ni sarcasmo, lo que hace que su cuestión duela en alguna parte porque la respuesta parece quebradiza y real.

— Sí. Eso espero.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que Gai suspirara y se moviera de nuevo sobre la vista de Kakashi.

— No puedes desear eso de verdad — Gai negó, y aquel brillo creció hasta que se convirtió en un nudo de desesperación — Solo estás pasando por un mal momento, y voy a ayudarte. 

Kakashi se movió en la cama, dispuesto a arrancarse la estúpida línea de alimentación y marcharse, porque no soportaría un discurso más. Pero el agarre de Gai en su brazo se sintió como un trozo de metal contra su piel.

— ¡Jódete, imbécil, y déjame!

— Escúchame, quiero ayudarte a ti, a que puedas estar bien de nuevo.

— ¡Vete al Infierno, Gai! — gritó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas — ¿No pueden darse cuenta de esto? No necesito ayuda, no la quiero, ¡y no me interesa lo que digan porque mamá no va a volver y las cosas no van a cambiar para mí! — Kakashi ya no tenía fuerza para pelear y soltó su cuerpo en la cama — ¿Por qué tiene que importarte de todos modos? A mi papá no le importa, no le importó cuando era niño ni cuando mamá se fue, ¿por qué a ti sí? — jadeó y Gai aflojó su agarre lo suficiente para que se apartara, pero Kakashi ni siquiera se dio cuenta — ¿Por qué no pudo decirme algo? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser mamá? ¿Por qué solo me pasa a mí?

Kakashi apretó los ojos y comenzó a llorar como no lo hizo cuando su madre se fue y Sakumo lo miró desde el fondo del pasillo como si su propio hijo fuera un maldito desconocido.

Al mismo tiempo, siente una sensación reconfortante en su pecho con esas palabras, un alivio más grande que todo al decir todas esas cosas finalmente después de habérselas guardado tanto tiempo.

— Él no me quiere ahí — su voz sonó temblorosa contra la mascarilla — Y mamá murió por mi culpa, Gai. Ella se fue y yo no pude hacer nada, yo solo...

— No es tu culpa — Gai lo tomó del brazo, esta vez en una caricia amistosa — Ella peleó y sacrificó su vida por lo que era correcto. Y estoy seguro de que Sakumo te quiere, eres su hijo — sorbió, luciendo desesperado — Y déjame intentarlo, Kakashi, déjame intentar ayudarte.

La voz de Gai es agradable, cálida y limpia, relajante como las drogas en la madrugada, pero sincero y noble como el oxígeno que lo está alimentando ahora o el suero limpiando sus venas.

Kakashi gira el rostro lejos, de nuevo, como si pudiera escaparse al callejón mugriento, lo suficientemente herido para dejar que cualquiera se metiera con él.

Para eso era ese lugar, el lugar al que pertenecía. Se trataba de dejarte follar porque tus padres te habían hecho creer que eras una chica fácil. De no recibir sonrisas o halagos, porque tus esfuerzos no eran recompensados nunca. Era de llorar siempre que podías, de no ser reconocido, de ser rechazado, de no entender nada, de herirte a ti mismo y estar asustado y hambriento. Estar ahí es recibir solo las partes malas, los regaños y los golpes de papá, fuertes y a menudo. Saborear el rechazo de mamá, la furia de todos en casa porque eres culpable de alguna manera de todos los problemas.

Se trataba de no haber sido querido nunca en casa, de esconderse para que tus padres no te lastimaran. De callarte porque no puedes decirle a nadie como te tocaba tu maestro. Era donde no tenías hermanos mayores, ni manos de adultos entrando debajo de tu falda.

Era el lugar donde ibas a abandonar a tu bebé en un cubo de basura para que no tuviera una vida de mierda como la tuya. Era donde pagabas las consecuencias. No tenía nada que ver con la inteligencia. O con tu fuerza.

Un grupo de piezas que no pertenecían a ningún lugar. Ninguno de ellos tenía nombres o esperanzas. No existían los sueños o las salidas. La mayoría colgando en la depresión con rostros deplorables, próximamente muertos, porque ninguno de ellos parecía saber otra cosa que no fuera estorbar o arruinar la vida de los demás.

Muchachos abandonados que la gente evitaba, y quizá alguien debería ayudarlos. Es lo que pensaba Kakashi constantemente. Alguien debería salvar a estos niños. Alguien... Pero el pensamiento no duraba mucho tiempo.

Y quizá Gai solo lo estaba haciendo pensar que no debía estar ahí. Pero lo hacía. Él _debía._

— Kakashi... — sintió su piel erizarse cuando Gai lo tocó suavemente, entre el espacio desnudo de su hombro y su cuello.

Casi pudo verlo ahí, y a su padre, con la sensación hueca en los ojos mientras reconocían su cuerpo en una bolsa para cadáveres.

 _Vete de ahí._ Diría. _No va a regresar_. Fue lo que dijo cuándo se fue mamá. Demasiado tarde para decirle a su padre algo, además de la mierda de siempre, y no tener que pensar en la forma en la que lo quería y no pudo decírselo antes.

Gai se inclina y lo acaricia, aprobando su existencia y su valor como si hubiera sido un punto en blanco hasta ese momento, porque la gente tal vez solo estaba esperando que desapareciera o estuviera muerto.

La sensación volvió, una calidez en su rostro que lo hizo sentir tranquilo de que fuera provocada por su amigo y no por las recurrentes drogas.

Había estado llorando, no a propósito, mientras pensaba en que no podía llorar. Porque los hombres no lloran. Nunca. Ni siquiera un maldito maricón como él. O como _ellos_. Y, oh, que patético es cuando los chicos lloran.

Pero la mano de Gai se sentía real, junto a sus emociones que no se atrevía a reconocer porque era una de esas cosas que es mejor no decirlas, o decirlas a gritos, o ninguna de las dos. Como fuera, no necesitaba eso ahora porque parecía la jodida cereza en la punta del puto pastel de mierda, si se lo preguntaban.

Aun así, Kakashi cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente en las almohadas mientras buscaba bajar la mascarilla de su lugar, guiado por esos impulsos extraños. Pero Kakashi estaba perdido últimamente, y quizá por primera vez en mucho tiempo era él, el chico de verdad, y no el vago adicto que se vendía en un callejón por unos gramos de cocaína el que estaba actuando en ese momento.

Él no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos cuando Gai tomó su nuca y lo apretó contra su rostro en un beso desordenado.

Él no cuestiona esa caricia, no dice nada, simplemente corresponde torpemente mientras siente la adrenalina cosquilleante subiendo en su cuerpo hasta sentir un hoyo en el pecho.

No sabe lo que significa, o no piensa en lo que significa, en realidad, porque había algo extraño en ese acto, casi parecía aterrador besar así. Sin intenciones escondidas debajo, sin mercancía de por medio y sin el olor a orines en el fondo. Sin dolor.

En algún momento, el beso se vuelve salado, empapado por su llanto.

[...]

En la entrada de su casa, Kakashi saca la cajetilla de cigarros y la tira en el bote de basura de enfrente antes de entrar.

La puerta está abierta, floja, y al final del pasillo se ve la luz de la cocina y el ruido de fondo de la televisión, en una señal distorsionada y vieja.

— Estoy en casa — su voz es suave, tranquila y pacífica por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Escucha los pasos de su padre, el golpe del disco de la señal como una pista vieja y luego finalmente Sakumo se mueve por debajo del corte de la luz.

En realidad, ahora no puede recordar un momento donde su padre no estuviera bebiendo, y esta vez no es la excepción.

Sin embargo, Sakumo baja la botella al suelo cuando lo ve y sus ojos se doblan en dolor y _cariño_ cuando mira a su hijo.

— Hice la cena — la voz de Sakumo es un hilo tembloroso y Kakashi suspira y asiente — Es tu favorita... ven.

Los pies de Kakashi dudan, junto a su voz, ahogada entre sollozos. Quería decir algo, quizá disculparse, o confrontarlo, pero tenía la sensación de que era demasiado tarde para cualquiera de las dos.

— Sí — Kakashi camina y se une a Sakumo en la mesa, una mesa finalmente _limpia_.

El ruido de la tele lo llena todo unos momentos antes de que Kakashi tome un poco de su platillo, inundado de pronto por un calor en el pecho que no tenía nada que ver con la tibieza de la sopa.

— Está buena.

Y todo, por una vez, no se sintió como una maldita mierda.


	6. Chapter 6

Tenía un dolor insoportable de cabeza y el sudor frío estaba bañando todo su cuerpo de una manera desagradable.

Apretó las manos contra el cubo de basura y cerró los ojos cuando una vez más sintió el deseo de vomitar y una corriente de escalofríos azotó su cuerpo.

Había tenido fiebre toda la noche junto a un montón de alucinaciones raras. La abstinencia se sentía como una hija de perra y Kakashi estaba lidiando con el terrible dolor.

— Kakashi, ¿estás bien? — la voz de su padre se escucha al otro lado de la puerta y aprieta los labios para no tirarse a vomitar de nuevo.

— Sí, déjame solo un rato, ¿quieres? — apenas habló, una nueva arcada lo dobló al frente y sintió sus manos temblorosas sobre la cesta de basura.

— Bien, estaré aquí si me necesitas — los pasos se alejaron y Kakashi ni siquiera reunió fuerzas para decirle algo más apropiado, como que se fuera a la mierda, por ejemplo.

El sudor le escurrió por los ojos y Kakashi respiró profundamente para intentar contener los ascos y el dolor.

¡Maldita sea! Era más fuerte que eso, más fuerte que la estúpida necesidad, todavía no podía darse por vencido. No ahora que había llegado tan lejos.

Su espalda se arqueó y el frío de los huesos le hirió la columna de forma insoportable.

Regresó el bote de basura lleno de vómito al suelo y volvió a recostarse entre las almohadas sucias y llenas de saliva y sudor.

Estaba flaco y pálido, y todavía tenía esos pequeños cuadros de crisis histérica y depresión, otra herencia de su _amado_ padre.

Gruñó contra la almohada. Que se joda. Él y su existencia. Sakumo estaba ahí, con una botella en la mano mientras Kakashi se estaba revolcando de dolor tratando se ser algo más que un pedazo de mierda, como para tratar de ser un poco diferente de él.

Sus manos se agitaron a los lados cuando se recostó, demasiado ansioso, y su corazón parecía ir millas adelante de su piel y su boca, que estaban resecas y sabían a basura podrida.

— Kakashi... — su padre habló de nuevo, un poco más lejos, seguramente esperando a que pudiera salir y comer.

Pero Kakashi no podía salir y comer. No podía hacer nada con esa sensación taladrando cada uno de sus huesos y la fiebre haciéndolo temblar.

— ¡Ya te dije que me dejes en paz, así que vete al inferno! — la garganta le dolió y sus tripas se sacudieron llenas de desesperación y ansiedad.

— Está bien hijo, lo siento — chasqueó ante la mierda de su padre y se giró en la cama, mordiendo nerviosamente sus uñas.

Eso era peor que las resacas, peor que cualquier cosa, y Kakashi se sintió paranoico y desesperado, mirando las ventanas y la puerta como si las voces y las pequeñas formas negras que lo habían perseguido fueran a volver.

— No, no, déjenme en paz — mordió un poco más sus dedos, arrancando un trozo de uña con los dientes frontales hasta que desbarató también su piel.

 _Vamos, tú puedes, maldito cobarde._ Se repitió a sí mismo y arrancó otro pequeño pedazo de uña y piel, sorbiendo por la nariz constantemente como cualquier imbécil que hubiera inhalado la cocaína alguna vez.

Las voces sonaron en algún lado, le dijeron cosas y luego se callaron en un silencio horroroso y pesado que lo volvió loco.

 _Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo._ Tarareó y se giró de nuevo, pero una nueva convulsión azotó su cuerpo y sus ojos hundidos y llorosos perdieron unos instantes la luz.

Iba a morir si no tomaba un poco de la basura que fuera ahora mismo, estaba _seguro_.

El terror creció como una bola de fuego en su intestino y se sintió horrorizado cuando las voces le hablaron y le dijeron que realmente iba a morir.

 _No, no, no._ Tiró de su cabello y sintió el mundo nublarse alrededor.

Le había hecho una promesa a Gai, le había dicho que no lo haría. Se había acostado con él, días después de que salió del hospital, conociendo la sensación de estar con alguien que te abrace y te bese. También había dicho cosas que probablemente no diría alguien a menos que estuviera drogado o mintiera. Pero Gai no era ninguno de los dos, así que decidió prometerlo, decirle que resistiría porque no era un malnacido adicto hijo de puta, pero ahora no estaba seguro de eso.

 _Solo un poco._ Le dijo la voz en su oído, con su vapor caliente, y Kakashi no pudo enfocar la vista en ningún lugar.

Se arrastró en la cama, tembloroso, rascando en su brazo con las uñas en un intento estúpido de mitigar una comezón inexistente.

 _Solo un poco ahora y nada después._ Cantó otra voz y Kakashi miró al otro lado, donde en realidad no había sombras.

Las uñas le dejaron marcas rojas, como las cortadas que se había hecho a menudo con pedazos de navajas por diversión, y luego volvió su vista al cajón inferior de su armario.

No controló sus pies cuando se levantó y alcanzó el mueble, rebuscando con las manos entre sus cosas.

_Solo un poco, solo un poco ahora..._

Encontró la jeringa en la bolsa de su chaqueta y ni siquiera preparó su brazo cuando comenzó a inyectar lo que sea que eso fuera.

Hubo un momento de lucidez cuando el líquido entró en su cuerpo que lo hizo estremecerse de asco y culpabilidad.

¿De dónde había sacado la maldita inyección? ¿Estaba limpia? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía en la bolsa de su ropa? En realidad, no lo compró él, y ahora que lo pensaba había levantado esa cosa del piso, por lo que probablemente ya había sido usada por alguien más.

Siente las lágrimas en su rostro y la sensación de odio y desprecio sobre sí mismo. Era repugnante y cobarde, y también era un asqueroso drogadicto incapaz de mantener una promesa de porquería.

Kakashi se recostó en el piso y se lamentó, maldiciéndose y odiándose antes de que la droga hiciera efecto en su cuerpo.

Entonces las sombras ganaron, y todo fue falso, como una capa de nubes y algodón.


	7. Chapter 7

Se observó con curiosidad en el espejo del baño. Las manchas en sus ojos estaban negras, y los pequeños bordes resecos en sus labios que sangraban últimamente estaban destrozados.

Se veía más delgado de lo habitual, como una mierda, y se recargó en la pared lamosa mientras masticaba sus propios dedos con ansiedad.

Estaba destrozado, todo él, y las pastillas que llevaba en la bolsa de su pantalón pesaban como toda una vida.

Podía escuchar ruidos afuera, pasos, pero Sakumo no estaba ahí, por lo que en realidad no existían. Suspiró contra la barda, con los muslos temblando y la sensación hizo que Kakashi se muriera de frío.

Tal vez si prendía una vela... o una cortina... quizá habría algo más de luz y también un poco de calor.

Rodó los ojos por los azulejos viejos y se detuvo en el bote de basura lleno y desparramado, con papeles sucios de excremento y sangre, porque Sakumo últimamente había estado tosiendo flemas sanguinolentas.

Kakashi piensa apenas en eso, porque Sakumo había intentado decir algo de forma tranquila (fallando miserablemente) y Kakashi respondió de forma tan brusca que dejó de hablarle por unos días.

De todos modos, no le importaba. Que se joda. De forma literal y en sentido figurado. Que se joda. Que se jodan ambos. Podría colgarse en cualquier momento que quisiera, o apuñalarse, y todavía se reiría de él.

Camina hasta el excusado con pasos temblorosos, mirando la taza que luce como una maldita porquería repugnante, y luego saca las pastillas de su pantalón con la intención de tirarlas en el hoyo.

La mano le tiembla cuando las saca del frasco y siente un golpe de crisis cuando las mira en sus dedos.

Sus pies se agitan debajo de su eje y Kakashi vuelve a morder lo que le queda de uñas.

No, no puede. Ha estado drogándose en secreto por meses, algunos días, entre sesiones, mientras Gai no está pegado a su ventana y cuando Sakumo se queda dormido en la puerta de su habitación.

Había saltado por el techo, él fue de nuevo a ese callejón y compró el maldito frasco de pastillas _viola-fácil_ , porque eran baratas y lo hacían sentir bien rápidamente. Lo hizo con el cuerpo apretado mientras el tipo que lo hacía sostenía una inyección contra sus venas hinchadas y negras.

El recuerdo le duele a Kakashi porque su propio brazo se está ennegreciendo y había estado inhalando cocaína sobre él otra vez.

Finalmente deja caer las primeras pastillas y las ve hundirse en el agua, lejos, y es demasiado asqueroso que lo hace fruncir y sentir un golpe en el estómago, como una vieja paliza.

Vuelve a su reflejo cuando el frasco queda vacío y se rasca la nariz por sobre la máscara, sorbiendo, sintiendo los restos de polvo ahí, preocupado todavía por su sabor extraño.

— Es suficiente — abrió la llave del lavabo y comenzó a mojar su rostro con el agua sucia y fría, salpicándose la frente.

El mundo dio una vuelta. Colores y sonidos, humo, bocanadas inmensas de tierra oscura. Fantasías y falsedad.

Pestañeó contra su reflejo y sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando encontró esa mirada hueca y vacía, no se veía diferente al cadáver del tipo que había quedado en el piso, tieso por la sobredosis. Fracaso y tristeza, abandono, no había un solo signo de placer.

¿Qué había esperado de todos modos? Había estado viviendo en un mundo de fantasías donde podía salir del callejón, donde podía ser mejor y cambiar, donde podía caminar en la calle con Gai sin que la gente les gritara que eran unos malditos maricones cada dos pasos.

Era estúpido. Y él era estúpido por creerlo. O por creer que su padre dejaría el alcohol o él dejaría las drogas.

Un mundo donde todo era fácil, donde podías salir de casa y volver entero, donde todo era perfecto todos los días y había un lugar cálido esperando en tu cama, comprensión o alguna de esas mierdas románticas, pero esas mierdas románticas eran solo eso, mierda.

Kakashi miró a los lados, a las mujeres que estaban ahí con él, y a los hombres, con los ojos llorosos, ansiosos por tocarse y acariciarse mutuamente con urgencia, porque no habían recibido nunca abrazos en casa y estaban desesperados por amor.

Oh, pero no había nadie realmente, solo estaba mirando a sus recuerdos. Algunos de ellos habían decidido permanecer en ese lugar y habían cobrado las consecuencias, hace días... apenas escuchó de ellos sobre las peleas en la calle. Esperaba que hubiera sido sobredosis. De alguna manera, no lo fue.

Tocó la madera tibia de la puerta, riendo, en voz alta, porque de todos modos de alguna manera seguía solo y no es como que alguien le importara. O no era que a Kakashi le importara que a alguien le importara. Algo así. Era patético. Tan trágico.

Se mueve de nuevo y sus dedos rascan en el lavamanos y aprieta los párpados mientras otro escalofrío sube por su cuerpo. Descubre el dorso de su brazo derecho para revisar su vena, porque no estaba seguro si se estaba comenzando a infectar.

El punto se ve negro y repugnante, morado alrededor. Había estado así en algunos de sus compañeros, de los chicos que desaparecían de sus casas y no los buscaban. Niños que estaban con los brazos negros sobre los botes de basura, y no en la escuela. Alguna vez los vio y se preguntó dónde estaban sus padres. Ciertamente no ahí. Y ciertamente el suyo tampoco estuvo ahí.

Vuelve su vista a sí mismo, detrás de la imagen empañada del espejo, salpicada por el sarro de muchos meses.

— Vete al infierno — se pone rígido, escuchando su tono cambiar alrededor de las paredes con un tono que no había esperado escuchar en él.

La mirada que se da de pronto muta considerablemente y angosta la vista para sí mismo, intentando comprender.

Su cabello está desordenado y grasiento, y todo él es un asco andante, nada más que una maldita vergüenza para su madre y una decepción para su maestro, y quizá también para su padre.

Kakashi hace una mueca contra el espejo y mira sus manos delgadas, preguntándose si todo esto estaba valiendo la pena.

Un ácido trepa en su estómago furiosamente y Kakashi piensa en la comida que había llevado Gai para él, la cual había estado tirando en el fregadero porque la cocaína le quitaba el apetito y no podía decirle a Gai la verdad, así que simplemente mintió y dijo que estaba comiendo.

— Soy un estúpido — susurró, quedándose en silencio por mucho tiempo.

De todos modos, no podía deshacerse del sentimiento de culpa y resignación a eso, lo que lo hizo sentirse con la urgencia de golpearse y desaparecer.

— ¡Dije que te vayas a la mierda! — le gritó a su reflejo y clavó las uñas en la cerámica del lavamanos hasta que la base crujió.

Nunca antes lo había pensado, no había creído ser él quien estaba ahí y tampoco había pensado en terminar así.

Giró ansioso en el diminuto cuarto, con las uñas destrozadas y el corazón demasiado acelerado como para ignorarlo.

Se movió entonces sobre el pequeño cajón del botiquín y comenzó a rebuscar entre las cajas de Sakumo.

Una pequeña navaja de afeitar brilló en su mano y Kakashi la sujetó con fuerza mientras miraba su reflejo y sentía el líquido de las drogas arder en su cuerpo.

— ¡Vete, imbécil! — estalló y puso el filo en su muñeca.

La cabeza le dio una vuelta y Kakashi se mareó y se recargó en la pared fría mientras perdía el sentido de la navaja y su piel.

Había mucho ruido adentro de su cabeza, y mucha culpa, y eso lo hizo pensar que sería más fácil para Sakumo y Gai si simplemente él se marchaba. Entonces todos podrían obtener un poco de maldita tranquilidad.

Kakashi hundió el filo y sintió el pinchazo de dolor junto a una bocanada de adrenalina y paz.

Apretó los ojos, como inundado por un fuerte éxtasis, solo un momento antes de que la razón volviera a él.

— ¡Estúpido, ¿qué mierda hice?! — el terror se apoderó de él cuando miró su muñeca abierta y sus ojos se torcieron en un repentino miedo a morir.

La sangre brotó en un chorro y Kakashi miró la mancha roja hacerse grande entre sus pies.

 _Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido_. Jadea, se mueve, sus manos temblando todavía por las drogas parecen incapaces y apenas alcanza el borde roído de una toalla vieja, haciendo presión en su vena como para detener la hemorragia.

 _Dios, ¿qué estoy haciendo?_ Los colores cambian, se desvanecen, su mano pierde su fuerza y deja de apretar la herida hasta que la toalla sucia no detiene la sangre en realidad.

_No, no... por favor..._

Kakashi mira su sangre y se pregunta qué tanto de eso es drogas, posiblemente la mitad, a partes iguales.

Se tiró en el piso, sobre su propia sangre y la toalla sucia alrededor de su brazo abierto.

Era lamentable, ni siquiera era capaz de arrepentirse en los últimos momentos de su vida porque su cerebro estaba adormecido y era _incapaz_.

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, con los párpados caídos, y lo único que Kakashi pensó era que tenía mucha sed.

A lo lejos, como la salpicadura de agua tibia y reconfortante en su lengua, Kakashi escuchó la voz de Gai en la puerta, el ruido suave de sus golpes en la madera, como una pequeña y dulce canción relajante, un ruido de fondo.

La vista se le vuelve nubosa y Kakashi no puede gritarle, no puede llamarlo, por lo que no está seguro de que sea él cuando lo ve abrir la puerta del baño y mirarlo.

Si hubiera podido, tal vez se hubiera reído.

[...]

Kakashi finalmente reúne las fuerzas para llorar cuando su padre sostiene su mano en la habitación del hospital.

— Hijo... — Sakumo habla, con los labios temblorosos contra su piel — ¿Cómo estás?

Kakashi pestañea contra la luz, sintiendo la mano de su padre y el roce de la aguja intravenosa debajo de su piel, sin saber cuál de más dos es más dolorosa.

— Yo… — Sakumo siguió, colocando los dedos de Kakashi debajo de su nariz, haciéndolo sentir frágil — Me equivoqué, lo siento — siseó, y su aliento fue cálido y limpió, sin alcohol — Te abandoné. No fui consciente de lo mucho que te estaba lastimando, ni de que estabas tan... _mal_.

Kakashi cierra los ojos un momento, escuchando la respiración de Sakumo junto a la suya, era casi irreal. Lo hizo sentirse inesperadamente tranquilo.

— Intenté tomar el lugar de mamá, y me equivoqué, ¿verdad? — Sakumo sostiene más fuerte su mano y posa sus dedos en su frente, por sobre las lágrimas que estaban comenzando a salir — Pero estaba tan asustado que no sabía qué hacer, tenía tanto miedo de fallar y perderte que te dejé solo.

Hubo silencio. Tomó aire entre la máscara de oxígeno, le ardían los ojos por las lágrimas, y escuchar a Sakumo hablar de su mamá movió algo adentro de su corazón. Dolor. Complicidad. _Aceptación_.

Kakashi intenta tragarse las lágrimas, apartarse, porque quiere decirle que es tarde o que no sirve de nada decirlo ahora.

Solo quería estar lejos de él por más tiempo. Pero de alguna manera todo se había ido atorando hasta que explotó. Y dolía. Maldita sea, todavía dolía.

Sakumo besó su mano y Kakashi quiso sentir desprecio, fallando, porque de alguna manera parecía necesitar eso desesperadamente, quisiera o no.

— Perdóname, hijo — apretó los ojos, y sus mejillas se llenaron de lágrimas y se calentaron con sus palabras — No va a volver a pasar, estaré contigo ahora. 

Y a pesar de haber escuchado eso antes, esta vez finalmente hubo sinceridad en él.

Respiró hondo. Kakashi no había hablado con su padre de forma real en mucho tiempo. La última vez que habían dicho algo se habían quedado en un silencio lamentablemente incómodo, junto a la caja fúnebre de mamá, así que le costó un poco entenderlo.

Sakumo se parecía a él estando así de cerca, y casi pudo ver ese miedo, no lastima ni reproche, solo una sensación quebradiza de "no importa si me odias, solo quiero que estés bien".

Un nudo se atora en su garganta y la furia se desvanece, dejando solo el miedo y el dolor.

No, no puede verse ahora en el callejón cuando su padre sostiene su mano. ¿Qué eran esos tipos perdidos en la calle sin las drogas en sus venas? Solo pequeños niños asustados, desamparados, hambrientos y tristes, piezas perdidas de familias disfuncionales, desesperados por un poco de compañía y entendimiento que creían encontrar en ese lugar.

Sin eso no eran más que figuras blandas. Y Kakashi era un trozo blando, quería sentirse así, pequeño, un niño, y no una maldita cosa que estorbaba en casa o el tipo que alguien toma sobre los botes de basura porque parece divertido, cuando no lo es.

Sakumo lo mira fijamente, y sus ojos duelen, sin esquivarlo, sin evasivas por primera vez.

Talla su mano sobre la mejilla de Kakashi, limpiando una lágrima, y luego dice algo que debió haber dicho cuando Kakashi se quedó quieto y en silencio frente al televisor, mucho tiempo atrás.

— No quiero que te involucres en ese mundo — acarició su cabello, y luego pasó sus dedos por su oreja — No quiero que acabes como alguno de ellos... o como yo.

Apretó los ojos, resistiendo a pesar de que parecía quebrarse de adentro hacia afuera.

— No quiero perderte por culpa de... esto... — Kakashi quiere negar, pero ahora no puede alejar la vista de su padre — Sin que yo hubiera podido hacer nada por ti.

La mano de Sakumo se cierra en su hombro y casi parece una pelea entre acariciarlo y apretarlo. Es casi injusto lo que dice, la forma en la que trata de entenderlo ahora, cuando había tocado fondo y había intentado suicidarse como un cobarde, diciendo cosas que no sirven de nada ahora porque Kakashi tal vez ya no funcionaba de esa manera.

Aun así, Kakashi sintió que lo amaba más que nunca. Que lo necesitaba. Y ese sentimiento fue tan repentino y extraño que lo hizo sentirse fuera de lugar y lo tomó desprevenido.

Pero era así. Y era verdad. Y sollozó entre su máscara de oxígeno, pegando su rostro a la mano de Sakumo, que parecía lo suficientemente grande y fuerte para sacarlo finalmente de ese círculo de auto desprecio y destrucción.

— Voy a dejar el alcohol... esta vez con ayuda — su mano se aprieta sobre su rostro, y Kakashi mueve un poco sus propios dedos para tocar el rostro de su padre, sus mejillas, su cabello, las pestañas llenas de polvo y lágrimas — Y tú también, Kakashi… — suspiró, pareciendo renovarse momentáneamente — Yo… voy a tener que internarte en un anexo de recuperación.

Kakashi asiente, llorando, con el brazo infectado vendado sobre el perfil de su padre y la muñeca herida inmovilizada en la cama.

Y quizá finalmente las voces parecen haberse ido, esas risas sofocadas entre el humo que subía, con el charco de sangre que se fue. Sin dolor. Y tampoco soledad.

— Para que esto no vuelva a pasar.

— No volverá a pasar — suspira contra la mascarilla, sintiéndose cómodo, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo se siente familiar.

— Lo sé — sonríe tímidamente para él y aprieta su mano nuevamente, siendo correspondido por el toque casi suelto de la mano moribunda de Kakashi.

Sakumo se quedó en silencio un momento, acariciando a su hijo con fragilidad, como para no cortarlo con sus bordes afilados, al igual que cuando era en bebé, como no lo había hecho antes.

— Cuando mamá murió, pensé que las cosas serían diferentes... pensé que nunca podría volver a sentir tanto miedo, ni dolor...— ofrece con la voz temblorosa, todavía esperando — Pero, Kakashi, si tú te fueras... no quiero pensar nunca más en eso... no quiero perderte…

Kakashi pestañea contra las palabras, con el cambio en su tono y el dolor en su voz.

Cierra los párpados cuando siente más lágrimas en su rostro y junta los labios para detener los gritos que comenzaban a picar.

— Lo siento, Kakashi.

Sakumo se acerca y Kakashi se revuelve un poco cuando lo abraza.

— Ahora todo estará bien, Kakashi, te lo prometo — Sakumo besa su cabello, sus lágrimas sintiéndose cálidas sobre su cuero cabelludo — Estaremos juntos. No te volveré a dejar solo.

Esas palabras, eran las palabras que Kakashi había querido oír hace mucho por tanto tiempo, desde que metieron a su madre en un ataúd y él se sintió tan solo y abandonado, infinitamente pequeño.

Le había faltado eso. Había necesitado tanto, _tanto_ eso.

— Te quiero, hijo.

Se besaron las mejillas un momento más, y luego se sostuvieron, apoyándose, como padre e hijo, o como amigos, o como dos seres humanos capaces de comprenderse y perdonarse, capaces de aceptar.

— Yo también te quiero, _papá._


	8. Chapter 8

Caminan por la calle lentamente, con las manos metidas en los abrigos mientras el viento revuelve sus cabellos en una pequeña ráfaga fría.

— ¿Qué te pareció el lugar? — Gai levanta las cejas y saca un momento su mano derecha para enseñarle un pulgar.

— Bastante bueno — Kakashi se ríe suavemente y se detiene en la esquina cercana, frotándose los antebrazos —. El café sabía bien.

Gai sonríe satisfecho y mira sobre la calle, que lentamente comenzaba a cubrirse de nieve.

— Es bueno tenerte de vuelta — acarició su hombro, dedicándole un breve apretón.

Kakashi miró a Gai con un sentimiento cálido tatuado en el rostro. Sonrió, suavemente, porque Gai era una de esas cosas que había extrañado cuando estuvo en el encierro de rehabilitación.

— Es bueno estar de vuelta — suaviza su gesto, un poco más íntimo, y estira la mano por debajo de su abrigo para buscar los dedos de Gai.

Él le dedica un apretón suave y sonríe con las mejillas rojas, de esa manera que parecía demasiado liviano y afortunadamente vivo.

— ¿Cómo vas con todo eso? — Gai aprieta más fuerte, en confianza, con su rostro inclinado para susurrar.

— Bastante bien — no puede esconder la alegría y muestra unos momentos su brazo izquierdo, donde tiene puesto el parche de nicotina — Y no esperaba menos luego de lo que nos cobraron.

Gai se rió con sus palabras y negó suavemente, acariciando la muñeca de Kakashi que se sentía mucho más completa ahora y no aquella zanja con la que lo encontró en el baño, muchos meses atrás.

Gai había visitado a Kakashi en el anexo, con el rostro serio y las cejas hundidas mientras él se retorcía en la silla y seguía buscando alguna especie de sombra atascada.

Luego habían oído sobre la muerte de los chicos, de los amigos de Kakash con los que había estado comprando drogas y saliendo a escondidas de Gai, paralizados, alcanzados por la maldad, habían sido apuñalados. Sus cadáveres fueron encontrados días después.

"¿Puedo ser honesto contigo?" Su voz había bailado, mirando a Gai mientras él veía a la ventana, como si pensara: _él pudo estar ahí... todavía podría estar ahí..._

"No sé, ¿puedes?" Dijo, todavía herido por las cosas que le había estado ocultando.

Entonces Kakashi solo le dijo, las cosas que pasaron por las que se sentía culpable. Y se sentiría culpable siempre. ¿Por qué no lo haría? Era responsable de algunas cosas porque había hecho daño a otros, porque los había tocado cuando estaban drogados como el infierno, y también había llenado sus bocas de pastillas pensando que estaba bien.

Gai asintió apenas, sobre las drogas y el dolor, pero todavía era extraño para él, no comprendía los porqués, de hacerse daño, a ellos y a otros, de morir por eso, lo buscaran o no.

"No sabes lo que es" se encogió de hombros y miró a la ventana del encierro.

Había sido fácil entonces, escapar, y la tristeza se había ido con las drogas. Todo fue bien entonces, mal desde ahí. Ahora solo recordaba risas, risas y cosas que decían. Y eso lo hizo pensar en la manera en la que la gente suele actuar estar bien, solo lo dice, mientras canaliza todas esas emociones negativas y las niega, porque en realidad estaban sufriendo y pasando dolor, ignorándolo hasta que les estallaba en las manos.

Había pensado que estaban bien, que renunciarían con él y pasarían por la abstinencia de alguna manera. Pero la gente se acuerda y piensa en cosas tontas cuando está escapando o saliendo de algo.

Ellos solo murieron en el callejón, de la forma en la que Kakashi había pensado que lo haría porque a veces solo pensaba que debería regresar, porque no importaba cuanto lo intentara quizá solo debería seguir con eso, porque herir a la gente era lo único que parecía hacer, y era lo único para lo que era capaz, o para lo que merecía o era digno.

Pero Gai lo tomó de nuevo del brazo, y Kakashi sabía que su papá estaba en algún lado, encerrado y luchando también. "Supérate a ti mismo" lo tocó y suspiró, diciendo que lo amaba de todos modos.

A pesar de eso no podría perdonarse jamás por muchas cosas, por las cosas que hizo y por las que no hizo, por más que intentara escapar.

Aun así, Kakashi solo había tomado la mano de Gai y renunció a todo eso, incluso cuando creía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Estaba en camino.

— ¿Estás bien? — Gai lo sostuvo — ¿Estarás bien? — se estremeció con su tono, que era sincero y dulce, y Kakashi le dio otro asentimiento, mucho más fuerte que el anterior.

— Sí, no te preocupes — quería estar seguro de eso ahora, al menos.

— Si quieres, podríamos cenar juntos esta noche.

— Oh, le prometí a papá que cenaría con él — Kakashi se encogió de hombros — Hará mi platillo favorito, lo que todavía es un _desastre_ , pero está mejorando.

— ¡Sakumo es un gran cocinero! — La risa de Gai es sincera y suelta, lo hace desear respirar — Es amable de su parte intentarlo.

— Sí, mamá solía hacer esas cosas por mí, así que más le vale a mi viejo tener esa cosa bien hecha.

Gai lo miró y asintió de acuerdo, sin borrar esa sonrisa, todavía acariciando el dorso de todos sus dedos.

Kakashi miró sobre la calle, las casas y la nieve. Esa era la última vez que estarían juntos de esa manera. La última vez que serían ellos dos, esas versiones de ellos dos. Viejos amigos y viejos conocidos.

— Entonces te veré cuando vuelva de mi misión — asiente a sus palabras y dedica un apretón más a la mano de Gai.

— Cuídate — susurra, y sus palabras parecen humo contra el viento, etéreo.

Gai se inclina y besa su boca suavemente, un poco, porque todavía están a mitad de la calle frente a un restaurante.

— Cuídate mucho mientras vuelvo, Kakashi — su voz es suave, como las veces que le habló en sus crisis a mitad de la sala de recuperación. Y todavía se sentía malditamente bien para él.

Gai se da la vuelta finalmente y suelta las manos de Kakashi en una caricia.

Él se queda ahí, con la mano extendida al aire diciendo adiós mientras lo ve marcharse.

Y por unos momentos, se sintió en un mundo nuevo. Un mundo donde no existe la maldad ni la soledad, donde no hay niños durmiendo en cajas de cartón en los callejones, donde las niñas de doce años no abortan con un gancho en un baño público.

Sí, esa clase de mundo donde todo está bien. Donde nadie te juzga por amar a alguien. Donde los niños van a la escuela y no encuentran sus cadáveres con el uniforme todavía puesto en una calle vacía, donde mamá te recibe con abrazos y no con golpes, donde nadie abusa de ti, ni nadie se burla, donde los niños son niños... Un mundo donde puedes reconciliarte con tu padre a tiempo, y también donde tu padre finalmente ha dejado el alcohol y ambos pueden limpiar la casa, sacando del ropero las cosas de mamá y abriendo las ventanas.

Un mundo así. Casi parecía real. Casi podía haber olvidado como se sentía dormir en la calle. Una vida donde cada día fuera bueno.

Pero los niños todavía morían de hambre en las esquinas, y todavía había guerras de pandillas donde los inocentes eran apuñados solo por salir, caminando llenos de miedo, luchando guerras y círculos de venganza hasta que todos tuvieran rencor, donde el último en golpear lo haría más fuerte, consiguiendo solo perder a todos los que aman.

Sin embargo, en un tiempo Kakashi estaría totalmente curado, y pronto podría volver a ser un ninja y regresaría a las misiones, a ser una vez más el dúo de Gai.

Y quizá para entonces también sería una mejor persona, que lo mereciera, a él y a sus padres, y a su maestro, y a la aldea entera.

Un hombre capaz de ser el hombre que él esperaba cuando estaba asustado y desnudo en un callejón.

Ese _alguien_ que los ayude a todos.

Un hombre nuevo.

Uno mejor.

— ¡Adiós, Gai!

_Final._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ojalá todo terminara ahí de verdad. Pero la vida real no es tan buena. Aun así, está bien esto como conclusión, supongo. Bueno, basta de contarles mi vida. Eso es todo.


End file.
